


Swimmingly

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dog Sabrina Raincomprix, Miraculous Holder Aurore Beauréal, Miraculous Holder Sabrina Raincomprix, Multi, Peacock Aurore Beauréal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Ladybug can do anything, as long as it isn’t in the water.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Swimmingly

**_ Swimmingly _ **

Ladybug frowned as she looked over the edge of the building she and the team were on.

“Okay, what do we know about the Akuma?” Said Ladybug, looking around.

“They’re fish themed.” Said King Monkey, glaring at the horizon.

“Okay, so that could mean they love fish and hate what’s happening to the water or they hate fish and want other people to hate fish too.” Said Ladybug, looking up at the team.

“They’re water themed.” Said Chat, looking down from his vantage point, “So, they could be using a body of water as a base or hiding place.”

“I doubt that.” Ladybug dismissed quickly, trying to ignore the spasm of fear that she felt in her chest.

“They’re not particularly destructive.” Said Ryuuko, her arms folded.

“This had to happen on the one day half the team was out of town.” Bunnyx grumbled, since Kitty Section and their other halves were in Germany for a performance.

“We can’t control the life of rock and roll.” Ladybug automatically responded, before her face went red.

“Girl, you and Luka dated for near a year before breaking up, how are you still spouting things he’s said to you?” Rena glanced down at Ladybug.

“Habit.” The spotted Heroine meekly responded.

There was a quiet huff from both Chat and Ryuuko, which everyone bar Ladybug noticed.

“The Akuma can control water.” King Monkey suddenly said.

“How?” Asked Ladybug, pivoting to face the monkey miraculous wielder, “Whenever we ran into them, they just threw fish at us.”

King just pointed towards La Seine, which had just burst its banks and started flooding the city. Ladybug let out a quiet whine, as Chien De Guarde looked over the city.

“I am going to reek.” She whined, her shoulder slumping.

“I-it can’t be that bad.” Ladybug stammered, “Perhaps it only going to be ankle deep.”

“Skateboard submerged.” Said Pegasus, pointing to a discarded skateboard.

“Knee deep?” Ladybug meekly suggested.

“Nope, my bikes submerged as well.” Said Carapace, pointing to the bike under the water.

“Waist deep?” came a quiet, almost wishful suggestion.

“No, there’s a car submerged.” Weather Vain pointed towards a submerged car.

Ladybug only groaned quietly as the water continued to rise, until it stopped before it flooded the roof top.

“Well, the Akuma is definitely in the water.” Said Chat, looking over the ledge, “Got any potions for us, LB?”

Ladybug violently shook her head from left to right. Getting a quiet curse from Chat.

“I guess we’re going to have to do things the old-fashioned way then.” Said Chat, before he moved back and then ran full pelt toward the ledge and diving into the water.

The other heroes followed suite, leaving Ladybug, King Monkey and Ryuuko on the room.

“Well, our turn I guess.” Said King Monkey, drawing back, Ladybug and Ryuuko doing the same.

They ran towards the water, but just before they could jump in, Ladybug skidded to a halt.

“I can’t do it.” Gasped Ladybug, panicking.

“What? Why?” Ryuuko demanded, staring at their usually fearless leader.

“I can’t swim.” Ladybug admitted in a small voice, “I did with Syren because of that potion, but I never learned how to swim.”

There was silence, “Wow, imagine the headlines. ‘Team Miraculous foiled because Ladybug never learned how to swim!’” King remarked, snickering.

Ryuuko glared and smacked the back of his head. She then summoned Water Dragon and formed a tunnel of water to Ladybug.

“Hop in. I’ll be here with you every step of the way. I promise.” Ryuuko said gently. Taking a deep breath, Ladybug stuck a foot in.

Ryuuko swam down with Ladybug clinging onto her. They joined up with the rest of the team in a small pocket of air. Chat gave Ryuuko a questioning look, before King Monkey burst the silence.

“Our great fearless leader can’t swim.” King Monkey laughed, before Bunnyx hit him on the head with her Umbrella.

“If you remember what happened last time, I’m not surprised.” Bunnyx snapped, getting a questioning look from Weather Vain and Ryuuko.

King Monkey had the decency to look ashamed.

“Lila.” Came Chat’s short explanation, making Ryuuko and Weather Vain scowl.

“Why am I not surprised?” Came Ryuuko’s response, “Have you tried using your Lucky Charm?”

Ladybug shook her head, before throwing her Yoyo into the air. A pair of inflatable armbands dropped into her hands, making her groan.

“Why does this thing constantly want me to go into the water?” Ladybug whimpered, before spotting a pair of goggles, a rope and a net.

Ladybug looked uneasily at the arm bands, before scowling and shoving them onto her arms.

“Okay.” Ladybug exhaled, “Just keep my head above water.”

“On second thoughts, M’Lady,” Said Chat, stopping Ladybug from going into the water, “just tell us what you need, and we’ll get the for you.”

Ten minutes later Ladybug’s trap was complete.

“Right, now all we need to do is wait for King to lure the Akuma here.” Said Ladybug, leaning back.

“Why me?” Demanded King Monkey, folding his arms.

“Because you’re the best swimmer out of all of us, you know how to provoke an Akuma into following you and you laughed at my pain.” Listed Ladybug, counting on her fingers.

King grumbled, before he dove into the water.

“And now, we wait.” Said Chat, sitting on the floor and crossing his arms.

“We really need a miraculous that works well in water.” Said Bunnyx, playing with her umbrella.

The group sat waiting for King to return for little over an hour, Ladybug detransforming and feeding Tikki during the wait. Weather Vain had started a poker game between herself, Pegasus, Chien de Guarde and Ryuuko. Ladybug wondered if Marc and Nathaniel were having fun in Barbados, although Marc had been walking funny before the pair left.

“What’s taking him so long?!” Demanded Bunnyx, throwing her umbrella to the side.

As if on que, King Monkey jumped out of the water.

“Akuma’s not far behind, so we might have a couple of seconds before-” Everyone jumped as the Akuma jumped out of the water and landed behind King Monkey.

“Mummy nooo...” King quietly wailed, as the Akuma wrapped her arms around him.

“Why say no?” Said the Akuma, “I’m right here.”

Chat threw his baton at the weight keeping the net up. Fortunately, they caught the Akuma, unfortunately, King Monkey was trapped with her.

“Nooo, my ass only just finished healing.” King quietly pleaded, getting a snort from a couple member of the team, all recalling the soup incident last week. Everyone had trouble keeping a straight face whenever they saw him, especially after the ‘shit squeezing’ came to light.

Ladybug reached through the net and plucked the Akuma item from the Akuma, swiftly breaking it and purifying it, before tossing the armbands into the air and reversing all the damage. After seeing the water level return to normal, Ladybug jumped down and landed on the ground.

Sighing, Ladybug went to head home, only for Ryuuko to grab her shoulder and direct her towards a public swimming pool.

“W-where are we going?” Ladybug stammered, as her transformation fell along with Ryuuko’s.

“We,” Said Kagami, as they approached the entrance to the swimming pool, “are going to teach you how to swim.”


End file.
